


Papcorn and pleasans night

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Skeletons, Threesome - F/M/M, magical ghost dick, tw incest implication, yes it's finally here drink up you thirsty skeleton hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you, Sans and Papyrus. You make love. Yes, all three of you.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 12 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p><p>This work might contain some implied or even real incest themes so look out for that, friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papcorn and pleasans night

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the thing y'all have been waiting for, finally out after more than a week hiatus (which is really nothin tbh have you ever been in the homestuck fandom shit is crazy) Blame capitalism and the scholar system for such delay, if it wasn't for that it'd be here much sooner.

It's a warm summer night just before the big summer break and you’re standing in the kitchen, cold floor tiles chilling your feet comfortably. You’re staring into the microwave, making some popcorn for your movie night, while listening to Sans and Paps talking in the next room. You can hear them just casually conversing and making jokes and after each you can hear Pap’s loud laugh accompanied by Sans deep giggling. You don't hear the jokes yourself but can't help but smile wide and chuckle every time you hear the duo. They're really sweet and cute and you wonder if all monster siblings are this close. Sans and Papyrus are very different in many ways, but they get along so well. They're more tight together than any two people or monsters you ever knew. But it's just the more reason to love them.

The microwave finishes, but just after the loud beep you overhear them talking more quietly, in a tone that piques your curiosity... You quickly pull out the popcorn and put in another, setting the microwave up and as the hum fills the room, you silently tiptoe to the door, listening in.

As you suspected, they are talking about you. You can hear Pap’s voice quite well, he's talking about how much you mean to him, not just as a lover but as a friend. You smile, but immediately stop with his next words.

"BUT I AM NOT, WEL!L, I DON'T THINK I AM... I DON'T THINK I AM AS GREAT AS YOU MIGHT THINK I THINK I AM. I UNDERSTAND IF THE HUMAN... PREFERS YOU..."

You stand by the door, looking to the ground. Did you do this? Did you make Paps feel like this somehow? Left out? Oh man, that hurts... Ever since you got into a relationship with both of them, you did your best to show them that you really don't have a preference for one or the other. You love them both the same, both in their own special way, but not one more than the other... You wonder what to do but then you hear Sans' deep voice, rumbling into the gentle hum of the microwave.

"no way paps, you're thinking about it all wrong. a relationship is not a competition. true, i might got more experience and am better with my magic stuff, but damnit bro, you're the great papyrus! i can assure you, our sweetheart..."you hear the couch scroop as Sans probably leans in closer to Paps, " _our_ , sweetheart, loves you just as much as me. i promise that's the truth, lil' bro."

You wait for Paps to answer with bated breath. Eventually you hear him sigh, but just as he's about to speak the microwave beeps loudly and you almost jump out of your skin, startled. You turn back to the kitchen appliance with an angry look, but then you try listening in again. You don't hear any more words from either of your bonefriends. You curse at the microwave silently, grumbling with annoyance as you pour the popcorn in the bowl and enter the living room.

They both greet you excitedly while you smile, sitting in between them with the popcorn bowl in your lap, getting the remote control to turn the TV to the correct channel. Sans leans against you, then reaches for Paps' hand and puts it over your shoulder. The taller brother seems hesitant but you quickly snuggle up to him which seems to put him at ease. You proceed to watch the movie Face Off, and enjoy the shit out of it. Sans has this thing where he just can't stop laughing whenever Cage is on the screen, he loves that guy to bits. He watched every single movie with him multiple times. He calls him Nicolas Rib-Cage.

Papyrus seems a little down at first, but eventually gets in the spirit of the movie night and helps you make jokes and narrate the characters like you usually do. You used to watch movies with other people too, but everybody says it's impossible to know what the movie is even about over your constant joking and laughter.

After you finish Face Off, you also watch the first Ghost Rider, twice. The credits roll while you laugh so hard you can't catch your breath at Sans' Grillby-love-child joke, both skeletons laughing with you, their bones rattling. You lightly gasp through your laughter when you feel hands gently land on your thighs, but the laughter immediately stops. Both Sans and Paps are holding you close, it seems they think a lot alike. Both are surprised and don't know what to say, looking from you at each other and back.

The credits finish and room goes silent, only illuminated by the DVD menu on the screen. You don't think you've ever felt this much tension in the room, not even that one time Undyne and Mettaton broke into a fight. Neither of you know what to do...

It's Paps who's first to finally move, pulling his hand back and looking away from you. He looks ashamed and sad, just seeing him like this breaks your heart. He exhales deeply, turning his back to you.

"THAT'S OKAY, I'M SORRY- I'LL JUST... GO TO MY ROOM..."

Without thinking you reach out for him and grab his hand. He turns to you, surprised and unsure, but honestly, so are you right now. You decide to act before you have time to reconsider, pulling him to sit back on the couch. You look at Sans, who seems completely perplex, eyes wide and whole body tense, almost shaking. He looks at you, blinking unsurely, while you turn back to Paps and cup his cheeks. You hear them both gasp when you press your lips against Pap’s teeth gently. You pull back, Paps' face completely orange and he seems almost terrified. You look back to Sans who looks even more shocked than before, face all blue, eyes lit up. He looks away and rubs the back of his skull clumsily, trying to avoid your gaze. You reach back and put a hand on his jaw to make him face you. You smile gently, giving him a look, a look that lets him know. You know this isn't anything _new_ to Sans. You're pretty sure he wanted this for a long time. But he's most likely very ashamed to admit it since, well, it's his own brother. Sans gulps while a flustered smile creeps onto his face. He rubs his skull furiously, trying to hide his shame and uncertainty, but much more so his unbridled excitement.

"well i- i- i mean i-if you'd- if you'd want to i g-guess we-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?? I AM SO CONFUSED!" Paps says shakily, wide eyes shooting fast from you to Sans to you to Sans. You give him another peck and turn to Sans, raising your eyebrows with a smile, even though you yourself are just as nervous and shaky. You're however, much more sure about this. Sans chuckles nervously, look still fixated to the floor.

"well, b-bro... we're thinking we c-could- we _all_ could- like, the three of us could..." Sans looks at Paps and shrugs nervously, still smiling.

Paps suddenly gets it, gasping with his hand covering his mouth.

"WE CAN DO THAT?!!" he asks, looking at you. You smile wider and gently run your hand over his cheekbone.

"Well yes, but like, you know, we wouldn't want to force you into anything you'd be uncomfortable with..." you assure him, caressing him with your fingertips. Paps does the same nervous gestures as Sans, the two brothers often have the same body language, which you find most peculiar and pretty darn cute.

"AH, W-WELL I SUPPOSE IF YOU TWO WOULD- ARE POSITIVELY SURE ABOUT T-THIS-!" he laughs nervously, soon joined by Sans and eventually even you. You look back at Sans one more time and see him nod, nervous but excited. You smile back and shift until you're in between the two, pulling them closer. They give each other a nervous flustered smile, then turn to you. You smile at them too, cheeks burning, whole body hot with excitement. This ought to be good.

You wait for either of the brothers to make any move, but they seem so unsure of what do to, both totally unprepared for this. You’d giggle at them, but you don’t want them to get the wrong impression and run away or something.

You grab hold of Sans hand and squeeze it as you turn to Papyrus, cupping his cheeks with your other hand and placing more sweet kisses onto his face. He flinches at first, but after a bit he relaxes into your touches. He brings his hands to your body, brushing your hair affectionately and rubbing circles into your back. You hum contently and you can feel Sans clutching at your hand and you squeeze back, letting him know you haven’t forgotten about him.

You pull back from Papy and turn around, backing up into him to sit into his lap, your head resting against his ribs and you look up at him, giving him a reassuring smile. He’s still a bit nervous about this whole thing, but he smiles back anyway, wrapping his hands around your front, hugging you and exhaling deeply. You place your free hand over his and rub it with your thumb a little. You’re positive he’s going to be okay.

You look at Sans, who’s still holding your hand tightly, his eyes distant, a spaced out expression on his face. You tug at him lightly, making him almost fall onto you and you chuckle when he looks at you, startled. You pull at him again, making him come closer to you, and he kneels in front of you. He’s not moving any more though, both hands on his thighs, playing with your hand he’s been holding onto and not looking at either of you. He seems to be so embarrassed he won’t even look at you and it makes you a little sad and worried if it’s really okay with him after all.

You squeeze Pap’s hand before letting go and bringing it to Sans' face, stroking his cheeks a little before making him look up at you slowly. Your heart almost stops when you notice tears in his eyes, but before you can say or do anything, before Papy can even see it, he smiles at you, real wide and not sad at all, and you understand. You understand what he’s feeling is relief and happiness too overwhelming to keep inside.

You don’t wait for another second before dragging Sans down, wrapping hands around his back, embracing him as tightly as you can. You can see Paps placing his hand on Sans' back as well and it makes Sans relax into you. You sit still and wait for him to calm down and just keep hugging him until then.

You wonder how confused poor Papy must be behind you, but you’re thankful he trusts you and waits for you before doing anything right now.

Eventually, Sans lifts himself up from you, wiping his face with his sleeve, smiling wide. You can see some of his usual calmness in his eyes and it puts you at ease, knowing that he's completely okay now. He nuzzles into your face briefly before giving you a questioning look.

"well? what would you like us to do?" he asks with that deep calm voice, and you shiver in arousal, pressing your back against Paps, "i'm sure you got plenty ideas..."He chuckles, looking at you with one brow raised as if saying "i know you've been thinking about this a long time now." You kind of want to remind him he's been doing the same, but instead you pull him closer, kissing him deeply, slipping your tongue between his teeth.

You shift in Pap’s lap to get yourself higher and close your hand around his femur with one hand, running it up and down gently while fondling your tongue against Sans'. You feel the taller brother’s ribcage move under your back, breathing faster, while he starts rubbing your sides and hips, teeth pressing against your head, landing gentle kisses into your hair. You pull away from Sans, breathing hard, giving him one more peck on his cheekbone before getting on your knees and turning around to Papyrus. You pull him closer and push your wet lips against his sternum, going higher and higher slowly, but before you can even reach his collarbones, Pap’s takes you by the shoulders and pulls you to his face, kissing you eagerly. You kiss him back, trying to pace yourself. You wouldn't want to leave either of them unsatisfied in the end.

Sans presses against your back, hand sliding onto your hips and down your thighs, then up and into your loins. You breathe out into Paps' mouth, lifting up your arms to hug him more closely, tightly, more lovingly, hearing him let out small _nyeh_ s already. You are pretty sure Sans is shuddering and breathing onto your neck because of just that.

You buck back against Sans with your butt a bit, making him gasp out when you push into his pubis. You smile, dragging your hands down Paps' ribcage, his spine, his lumbar onto his pelvis, pushing your palms against the edges of his hipbones, rubbing your thumbs into them.

You're sure Papyrus is holding back a lot. Usually this would make him moan and wail loudly, but now he's just breathing really hard, shivering, whimpering through his teeth. You press a kiss against his collarbone, then drag your tongue against it quite hard. He shivers harder, letting out a louder whimper, biting down on his finger. You hear Sans moan against your nape, hands pressing harder into your loins, pushing his crotch against you. You feel the familiar chill of his magic while a dick forms in his pants, the tip immediately pressing against your butt. Well, that's one.

You push at Paps so you can lean lower onto his body, landing kisses onto each rib until you reach the last one. You lower your head and press an exceptionally wet smooch against his pubis, finally getting a moan out of him. While Papyrus' magic starts to form, you feel Sans' hands slide under your underwear, cupping your butt. You gasp and close your eyes when his hands go around your hips and he presses two fingers against your folds. When you open them, you can see Paps' dick right in front of you. You look up at him and see him covering his face shamefully, yet still smiling. You smile as well, you know he's trying very hard to keep his cool. Too bad he's going to lose all of it soon, you smirk to yourself.

You move your hands so you’re bracing with one against his femur and you rub against Pap's hipbone with the other, lightly at first, but getting a bit harder as you move down. You’re not even touching his dick and he’s already panting so hard, doing his hardest to not let any noises out.

"Papy, don’t keep it in, let me hear you, we both want it," you tell him in low voice and you can hear Sans grunting behind you, squeezing at your butt and grinding against you. Paps shudders, letting out a high moan, and it goes right into your crotch. You move your hand a bit more and you’re grabbing his appendage, giving it a few strokes before licking the head and getting more gasps out of him.

You’re just about to take him in when you feel Sans fingers at your clit, circling it lightly and teasing you with his movements. You push back against him, making him pant, but he complies and starts moving a bit more forcefully and you groan in agreement. You turn your face to Pap's and he’s blushing so hard, looking at Sans with a look you can’t exactly describe, but it fills you with love for both of them.

You start moving your hand again and take his head into your mouth, sucking at him hard and Pap's noises encourage you to keep at it. You lick his whole length, coating it in saliva, so when you take him in again, you get much more in and you have to keep Pap’s pelvis down so he doesn’t move and make you choke on him.

You hum against Pap’s dick when Sans pulls your pants and underwear all the way down. You expect him to enter you with fingers again, but when you feel a cold wetness against your entrance your body tenses and you moan against Pap’s dick. You’re not able to blow Paps again properly, just messily licking him as Sans eats you out, but Paps doesn’t seem to mind.

Papy leans back, leaning on one arm while he rubs the other over your head and back roughly yet lovingly. Sans' tongue slides easily between your outer lips upwards a few times, not too hard, his face pressed against your butt. He lifts your behind up a bit to get better access, the tip of his tongue pressing hard against your clit and you moan out pretty loud, trying your best to keep the blowjob going. Paps is grabbing at your hair now, not really tugging or forcing your head down, probably just needing something to hold onto. You work your hand on his base, the other sliding up into his pelvis and fingering the holes in his ischium, then rubbing your palm against the inner side of his sacrum.

"AH! HUMAN!" Paps yelps and you feel Sans' hot breath against your bits. He stops for a moment, then you can feel the tip of his tongue pushing in. It's wet and tingling with the strange chill of his magic you clench your teeth. Damn, like, _damn_ , is it getting hard to concentrate. You can feel yourself getting closer and start panicking in your head, because you really don't want to blow the fuse just yet. You pull away from Sans a bit and turn your head to look back, he stop immediately, looking up at you with worry. You can't get your breathing in order for a moment, then finally get your shit together.

"Slow down, ah, big boy," you pant out, "we've just, ah, we've just started." You take a moment more to catch your breath better, then give him a flustered smile.

"Don't stop either though, you're, ah, you're doing me so good." Sans smiles, eyes half-lidded, and nods gently. You smile back before turning to Paps. He's breathing fast and shallow, whole face orange, his palm pressing against your head lightly.

"P-PLEASE?" he asks in a high-pitched breathless voice and you just can't not oblige.

You push you tongue against his tip and swirl it around his dick while you go lower, taking him in. He moans out pretty loud, his hold getting tighter. Sans comes back to your bits, taking it much slower, going back to slowly licking you upwards repeatedly.

"AH!" Paps lets out quite suddenly and pretty damn loud, "THAT'S- THAT'S REALLY- AAAH!" You figure he's close so you speed up, hands working around his pelvis while you suck at him as hard as you can manage. Papy starts to moan louder, not as loud as usual, but still enough for Sans to shudder, breathing hard against your crotch. Paps bites down on his hand in a last attempt to keep at least some decency before his heels dig into the couch as he comes, shrieking loudly.

You try to swallow immediately but there's a lot of it and it gets kind of messy, but it's all gone in a matter of seconds. Paps holds onto the backrest of the couch to not fall back, panting hard, whimpering. Sans has to stop eating you out, trying to keep his own cool, you grab at his hands clasped around your thighs to let him know to let go. You shift on the cushions into Paps lap, kissing him on the teeth lovingly.

"Was that good?" You ask. Papyrus squeezes his eyes and nods, probably shy to admit it in front of his brother. You smile and kiss him, then turn around in his lap.

"Well you can repay me now," you say and lay over his femurs on your side, lifting one leg over his shoulder. Papyrus seems a little unsure what you want right now, so you lead his hand to your crotch, smiling at him.

You turn back to Sans, who's sitting back, flustered smile pointed towards his bro, hand over his cheek. He then turns to you, raising his brows questioningly, so you motion him to come closer.

"Lay your back against here," you ask him, patting the backrest in front of you. Sans nods, lifting your front with his magic and shifting over to you until he's exactly where you want him. He slowly lays you down into his lap, running a hand through your hair, leaning in and lifting you up to kiss you again, his teeth wet. You make out briefly at this kind of awkward angle before you lean back and pull his shorts down to reveal his dick. You exhale shakily when Papyrus finally slides his fingers into you, letting out a pleased _nyeeeehs_ at your response. You look up at Sans, who still has that look of unspeakable happiness mixed with shyness and anxiousness on his face, watching his brother finger you gently. You rub against his hipbone to get his attention, smiling up at him. He looks back at you and smiles widely.

"you're so sweet, so nice, darlin’..." he says lovingly, running both hands over you. You feel your heart warm up. You don't think you ever saw him this happy.

You lean in and give Sans a big lick from base to top, placing wet kisses over his dick and he shivers in response, deep moans and growls escaping him, and you try your hardest to focus on him as Paps fingers you, thrusting into you with three fingers. He moves his free hand to fondle your breasts and you gasp against Sans, having to stop to catch your breath as Paps pinches your nipples lightly. Just when you’re ready to return your attention to Sans, it’s his hand that joins Pap's and you pant out, leaning against the couch, gasping their names, probably mixing them, but you couldn’t care less.

"oh god, i love seeing you like this, babe, you’re so gorgeous," Sans tells you in that low, husky voice you love and you whimper in response.

"HE'S ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, HUMAN, YOU'RE EXCEPTIONALLY APPEALING AND CUTE!!" Paps exclaims, not stopping his fingers while doing so and you whine, appreciating his sweet words, but needing more from him.

"Pa-ahh-Paps, please, please-" you try to get out but can’t, and Pap’s look is confused, unsure of what you want from him.

"m-maybe try using something else than your f-fingers, bro," Sans hints, his voice getting quieter at the end, embarrassment creeping into his face, looking away from both of you. You reach your hand shakily and press it against his cheek, letting him know there’s no reason to.

"OH! THAT- IS THAT REALLY OKAY? SHOULDN'T YOU...?" Pap’s voice trails away as he pulls his fingers out and you gasp at the sudden emptiness.

"well, it’s not up to me to decide," Sans shrugs and they both look down at you, sprawled out on the couch between them, still catching your breath.

You run a hand through your hair, breathing heavily, trying to come back to your senses to make up your mind. After a bit of thinking you figure out you should give Sans some attention, since you barely even sucked his dick. You open your eyes, looking up, seeing both skulls lit up from the inside. In the dim lit room the orange and blue look very beautiful. You feel them both gently rubbing your skin, caressing you lovingly. You finally look to Sans and smile, nodding at him.

"I'd like to... do whatever you want..." you whisper, panting calmly. Sans looks at you for a moment, then smiles softly and nods.

You feel yourself being pulled up by the magic until Sans has you in his lap, putting his hands onto your hips and nudging into your ear.

"whatever _i_  want?" he whispers in hot breath. You just nod, leaning into him. To your surprise, Sans takes a hold of you with his magic again, lifting you up a bit, and looks to Papy.

"lay down bro, o-on your back," he says, finally successfully overcoming his anxiousness. Papyrus blinks, unsure at first, but does what he's told. Sans grabs a cushion and hands it over to him to put under his head for comfort. Then he sits you up on his bro, your crotch pressing against his dick, which makes Papyrus shiver and whimper shakily. You turn back to Sans with a questioning look, he smiles at you slyly for a moment before shifting closer until he's pressed against your back, chin on your shoulder, pressing kisses into your cheek. You moan out when his hands go down your back until they cup your butt and squeeze you playfully, Papyrus covering his eyes, whimpering more. You caress his hipbones gently while Sans hand slides between your cheeks softly. You exhale shakily again, looking at him unsurely. You feel Pap’s dick pressed against your stuff up front while Sans' rubs over your crack softly.

"you know i'd... i wouldn’t want to do anything you don't feel comfortable with... you can say no, it's okay," he whispers reassuringly.

You whimper when you realize what he wants to do and you have to get yourself together before looking up at him and nodding. "Y-yeah, no I- I totally wouldn’t mind at all," you tell him, feeling blush creeping into your face and you see Sans' face is flushed as well. It makes you feel a bit better and you bring his face closer so you can kiss him deeply, sucking on his tongue and getting needy gasps out of him.

You give him a small peck on the cheek and smile at him before turning back to Paps and laying on his chest, raising your butt in the air to give Sans better access and to let him know you’re really okay with this. His hand on your butt stops for a moment and you can hear Sans inhaling deeply behind you and after he exhales, he places his other hand on your side to keep you in place and sits a bit further so he can see what he’s doing.

You take Pap’s hands in yours and hold them tightly, getting ready for the new feelings which are to come. "i'll be careful," you hear Sans whisper behind you as he moves his hand to your hole. He circles it a few times, making you whimper a bit, coating it in the blue magic stuff, before slowly pushing one wet digit inside. It’s not uncomfortable or entirely new to you, but it sure isn’t anything you’re used to and your breath hitches, your body tensing a bit.

By now, Paps noticed something is going on and is looking at you, worried look in his eyes. "BROTHER? ARE YOU SURE WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS-?" he tries to ask, but that’s when Sans wiggles his finger a little and you moan right through his words. "OH, VERY WELL THEN, NEVERMIND," he says, still confused about what’s going on, but seeing as you’re not complaining, he figures it’s okay. He lets go of one of your hands and starts scratching your back a little, massaging you here and there and you hum, enjoying the pleasant feeling.

Sans slowly adds another finger, stretching you open as best as he can and you start bucking up against him a little. When he gets the third one in you cry out, already used to it and wanting more. Suddenly he starts bending the fingers inside of you and you grind against Papy, both of you moaning out loud and Sans grunting, thrusting more frantically now. "Ahh- Sans tha-aah- that’s enough, please, please give it to me," you pant out and he whines, taking his fingers out slowly, but leaving the blue stuff inside.

He lets you catch your breath before pulling you up and turning your head towards him, kissing you hungrily and growling into your mouth.

"get ready, love," he tells you when he pulls back and he grabs your hips and positions you over Pap’s dick. You grab it, giving him a few strokes to let him know what’s to come and he whimpers, holding your thighs and pressing fingertips into them lightly. You slowly descend onto him, both of you moaning at the amazing feeling and you have to brace yourself against the couch or you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself.

Sans moves himself and grabs your cheeks, spreading them a bit before pressing his chest against your back and you can feel his dick against your entrance. "if anything felt wrong, let me know, okay?" he whispers into your ear, moving to nibble at your neck a bit and you exhale shakily, but manage to at least nod to let him know you heard him.

You gasp out hard when he pushes his tip past the sensitive ring of muscles, the unfamiliar feeling leaving you breathless for a moment. Sans shudders, whimpering, waiting for you to get accustomed a bit. You feel Paps trying to move you, hands squeezed around your things, and so you do, taking a while to find the right angle at which to rock, slowly, back and forth. The room is filled with gasping and whimpering, both bonebros still too anxious to be too loud in each other’s presence. You decide to do something about it, fastening up the pace a bit and moaning out loud.

"NYEEEH!" Papyrus lets out, hand pressing into his face, and you grin, you knew that would work. You hear Sans moan out also, his voice deep and shaky, the hold around your hips tightening as he pushes in deeper. You gasp for air and moan out, for real this time, feeling Sans slide against your walls, the sensation much stronger than you would've thought.

You close your eyes and bite down on your lip hard, trying to get yourself together, but damn. You feel the warm slick texture of Paps' dick pushing into you, sliding over your back wall, coated in the magic stuff so much it's dripping out and onto his pelvis. Your fingers wrap around Papyrus' lower ribs so you have something to hold onto, moaning out hard, and Paps joins you, even louder.

You clench your teeth when Sans pushes even deeper, breathing on the back of your neck, telling you how good that is and how beautiful you are, but you can barely hear him. You desperately try to catch your breath again only to moan out loud and shaky once you do. Sans quickly gets back to the original pace, sliding in and out of you in short bursts and you can feel every inch of him pressed against your walls to tightly. Papyrus moans out again, followed by Sans, just as loud this time, and his hands wrap around your hips, covering Sans'. He starts to move you against him harder, pushing deeper into you while nyehing loudly. You are moaning and screaming in pleasure by now, breathing heavily, feeling both their members thrusting in and out of you in perfect unison.

_God that feels nice._

You pant harder when Sans' hand slides up and onto your breast, his fingers running over it up and down, squeezing at you and pinching your nipple between his knuckles from time to time. You feel yourself getting lost in the intense pleasure, still trying to keep it together but failing miserably. You whimper their names, not even moving anymore, letting them do what they want and _it feels so good_.

Sans kisses your neck, nibbling at your skin, his other hand sliding down your crotch and he presses against your clit. You moan out very loudly, but are cut short when Papyrus suddenly sits up. The sudden change of position throws you back onto Sans and drives him deeper into you, the intense pressure overcoming you hard, leaving you breathless while Sans moans out, voice several octaves higher than before. Paps tries to say something, but his words are completely unrecognizable through his loud moaning and breathing, but damn you don't care one bit. You just gasp for air, and nod shakily at whatever he just said.

Paps lifts up his arms and wraps them around both you and Sans tightly, pushing all of you as close as possible. Your hands wrap around him and you dig your nails into his back, feeling them both being pushed into you deeper than before. You gasp for air while they both moan and scream in pleasure, the room louder than it ever was before.

You can't even breathe properly anymore, your form almost smushed between their bodies, both of them as deep in you as they can go. You feel Sans' hands still working around you breast and clit, the intense fullness from both sides, their dicks rubbing together through your wall, oh god you're so overstimulated you can't even think anymore. You finally catch your breath and join their voices as you come harder and more intense than ever before. You shake and whimper as the feeling overcomes you like a shockwave, making a mess all over Paps pelvis.

But it keeps going. You're so completely overwhelmed you can't even keep up anymore, letting them just fuck you senseless the only thing getting to you through the haze of too much sensation and pleasure being Sans' deep rumbling voice and Pap’s high-pitched screaming as they both finally come, almost precisely at the same time.

You black out after that point and when you get back together, you hear their voices first. Your eyes are closed and you can hear Papyrus screaming in the distance, while Sans pets your hair and patiently repeats your name and sweet nothings in calm voice. You slowly open your eyes and look up at him. His brows are furrowed and his expression is a lot more concerned than it seemed to be by voice. You suppose he really was worried about you.

"hey there, bud. how you feelin'?" he asks and before you get to answer, Paps runs back to you, kneeling in front of the sofa, phone in his hand.

"NO DOCTOR, I THINK IT’S OKAY NOW, THANKS FOR YOUR HELP. YOU DONT HAVE TO SEND THE AMBULANCE, WE'LL TAKE CARE OF IT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE! GOODBYE!" he screams into the phone and puts it down, looking at you. "OH HUMAN!! WE ARE SO, _SO_ SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED, IT WASN'T OUR INTENTION AT ALL! ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? DOES ANYTHING HURT?!" he asks, worried as if you were dying or something.

You slowly shake your head, "Nah, you two were just a bit too intense for lill' old me," you smile at them as you try to sit up, but pain strikes down your back and you flinch, not holding the gasp. Both of the skeletons reach out for you, Sans gently pushing you down into the cushion and Papy holding your hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Okay, maybe I need to rest for a little more," you smile at them so they know you’re okay. You look from Paps' troubled face to Sans and even though he does seem worried as well, you can hear him humming something really, really quietly. After a few seconds you realize it’s the "why you always lyin'" melody and you have to laugh, your sore body shaking with giggles.

"WELL, WE JUST NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!" Paps declares and you both look at him. "TH-THERE IS NEXT TIME, RIGHT?" he asks anxiously and you and Sans look at each other for a second, then returning you gaze to Paps with big smiles on your faces, nodding rapidly.

"I-I'M GLAD," Papy blushes and you squeeze his hand again, bringing it towards your mouth and pressing a kiss there.

"i’m glad, too," Sans says before yawning, "well, it’s pretty late, we should move to bed. c’mon paps, it’s sleepy time," he gets up and slowly picks you up bridal style, using his magic to make you a bit lighter. You just now notice you’re wearing Pap’s giant shirt he had on before and it makes you feel better, that you’re not naked. "gimme a bit and i’ll be with you to tell you a good night story," he smiles at Paps and walks towards your room. He looks down at you, making sure you aren’t hurting anywhere. "geez kid, i’m really sorry for that, we haven’t even noticed you were out until-" but you don’t let him finish.

"Sans? What about Papy, can’t he... can’t he sleep with us tonight?" you ask quietly looking back at the younger brother and seeing him standing there alone makes your heart ache. You feel really bad for him, it’s not fair, well, not really. Sans stops and looks down at you, his expression telling you nothing at all. "I’d really like it. Sans, please, I don’t want him to feel left out again, please," you continue and suddenly Sans is beaming, seeming so happy about this.

"yes! yes yes yes! we should totally do this, i’m stupid for not thinking about it in the first place!" he bends down and nuzzles your face, kissing you happily. He turns around with you towards Paps and shouts at him, "yo, paps! you wanna sleep with us tonight?" But Papyrus just stands there, without any response, looking at you dumbfounded. "c’mon, bro! we want you to, it’s gonna be great, whatcha think?" Sans smiles at him, love visible in his eyes and you join him.

"Yeah, Paps! Please, the bed is big enough for the three of us," you smile at him and suddenly he’s running towards you, hugging you both and lifting you of the ground a little in the process.

"I’D LOVE TO JOIN YOU!" he tells you as he pecks both you and Sans on your cheeks. They both look a little embarrassed about it, but only for a few seconds.

When he puts you back down, you move to your room and you end up sandwiched between them again, spooning Sans and Papy spooning you.

"I love you both so much," you whisper as you’re falling asleep and you hear two quiet _me too_ before dozing off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 12 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
